Tasting Love
by SexySourAlpha
Summary: I got sick of seeing Stiles always being portrayed as the innocent human who always saves the day, but is still under-appreciated...so I turned him into a vampire. An obnoxious, inappropriate, sex craving, blood addicted vampire. Derek tries to help Stiles find his humanity, getting hurt in the process.
1. Tasting Love

Tasting Love

Stiles life wasn't supposed to turn out this way at all. Not even a little bit. Think of the smallest thing you can think of…yeah not even _that_ small. After he was introduced to the world of werewolves and freakin' Kanimas he was pretty sure other mythical creatures of the night existed. It wasn't like he had planned to run into one though. _Especially_ not a vampire.

"Wake up…wake up gorgeous…there you go, come on…drink" Stiles was slowly coming into consciousness. He could barely remember what happened to him. He had been driving on the road towards Jackson's house to make sure he stayed inside like everyone told him. But knowing Jackson he wasn't going to listen, so of course like everything else Stiles took it upon himself to make sure _Jackasson_ stuck to the plan. When the kanima charged past his jeep. He let out a manly scream that only a manly five year old girl could unleash.

He swerved his jeep to the side of the road as he watched the kanima slip into the forest. Good thing he didn't crash into it, he wasn't sure how his baby would react into a head on collision with a human sized lizard human hybrid monster thing. It was already falling apart as it was. He remembers that much and getting out of the jeep walking into the woods (_not such a smart idea_) and dialing Derek's number to tell him he was following Jackson. .

Derek. Fuck…he never finished dialing him. Derek told him to stay out of trouble and now here he was in the middle of the woods just waking up from consciousness. He never listens. Well if Derek weren't such an ass all the time Stiles might actually listen to him sometimes. He loved his boyfriend, but he could be such a sour wolf sometimes. And who wants to listen to a sour wolf anyway? Stiles opened his eyes and was met with the lust filled was it lust? Yeah definitely lust filled gaze of a blue-eyed guy. He had to be at least eighteen. He didn't look much older than Stiles.

"Mm mh" Stiles grunted trying to pry his mouth off of whatever the fucking creep had just shoved into his mouth. His tongue rubbed against it and he was pretty sure it was something soft…and furry.

"Oh..you look so beautiful like this Stiles…so _delicious_…but you must drink" the young man let out with heavy breaths licking his longer than normal canines.

_Drink what the fuck does he mean drink and what the fuck is up with his teeth_? He thought frantically pushing the balls of his hands into the moist ground beneath him for leverage and tried to wriggle away. The young man was extraordinarily strong. He was only using one freaking hand to hold stiles flat to the forest floor. He cursed his frail frame, maybe if he were a big brooding werewolf he wouldn't end up in these situations. But that wasn't what he wanted. That was Derek's thing. _Derek...wait until he finds out about this he's gonna kill me...if I even make it out alive._

Then something in him hummed slow and deep in his chest. It felt good, _so good_. It traveled from his chest to every bone and muscle in his body. Suddenly he recognized the taste in his mouth was. It was blood. Warm, heavy, salty…delicious blood? His brows went to knit themselves together in fury and confusion but slowly undid themselves as he closed his eyes; relaxing letting the rush flow over him.

A heavy thick metallic taste rushed over his taste buds like fire. The taste had just surged and became so much more, it was power, it was sex…it was food and he wanted _more_. He bit down harder and drew more blood from whatever it was in his mouth ignoring the low whimpering sounds coming from it. He was in a state of euphoria and nothing else mattered in the world. Not Jackson, the kanima, his jeep, his best friend Scott, the love of his life Derek, not even his dad. He just wanted more of this.

He felt his eyes grow warm and his skull and slowly opened them. They were an even brighter than they normally were. They were a golden brown shining bright in the forest surrounding himself and the young man.

After Stiles had completely drained the animal the young man threw it aside. Stiles looked over to see it was a wolf. He exhaled a blood scented breath and looked up into the young mans face above him. The man who had just made him feel so good inside. He turned his head to look into the woods. The darkness wasn't so dark anymore he could see around the deep woods completely the moon seeming to illuminate it so much more.

The young man pulled Stiles up, both sitting on the damp cold forest floor. Stiles turn back to face him moving his eyes across the strangers face. High cheekbones, full red lips, dark messy hair and piercing glowing blue eyes that sent a cold chill down his spine.

The young man placed his cold hand on Stiles cheek and smeared the blood around Stiles' mouth with his thumb.

"You did so well…" He said looking at Stiles lips like they were the most delectable things he'd ever seen. Leaning in close to Stiles' face lips barely touching each others…"We're going to have so much fun.."

Stiles…was he even Stiles anymore? Lips spread into a blood stained grin

"We are?" he whispered so lightly that a human would miss it. But obviously he wasn't dealing with a human.

The young man returned billboard worthy smile and leaned in even closer speaking into Stiles' lips

"Yes..yes we are"

Then he took Stiles mouth in a hot, blood flavored kiss. He sucked, bit and ravished Stiles mouth like everything he ever needed was hidden there. Stiles kissed back hotly, not caring that he had a boyfriend that he was in complete love with. That he would die for. That he would never ever cheat on. This was what he wanted.

Wasn't it?


	2. Enjoy

Chapter 2.

After a long moment the rough kiss ended and the two parted red, moist lips and panted heavily, only the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the quiet woods around them. The young man looked up from under his lashes with a smug smile and leaned in towards Stiles to lick the last drop of blood off of his lips.

Stiles stopped him pushing him away with the flat of his palm, the young mans chest felt muscular and hard under his touch. He really wanted to keep going but there was one thing he needed to know first.

"What's your name? He said leaning away out of the young mans reach

"So….inquisitive…" the young man said leaning forward to try and embrace Stiles lips again

Stiles grabbed his arm and in a quick flash; flipping the young man over onto his back slamming him into the forest floor with a heavy thud muffled by the soft ground of the woods.

"If you want to touch me again…you're gonna have to tell me your name" Stiles said leaning in inches from the other vampires face studying his eyes. They were so blue. The young man seeming unfazed by Stiles aggressive tactics to get him to tell his name laughed.

"Hahaha, hmm, you catch on quick don't you? Using your new power to get what you want eh? It's only going to get worse babe. But you wont be using them on me" with that he moved much faster than Stiles had, grabbing him by his dirty torn flannel shirt , lifting him and slamming his back into the nearest tree; causing leaves to come fluttering down to their feet.

"I'm _much_ older than you, which makes me stronger and faster than you babe." whispering into Stiles ear

"Stop calling me that..." Stiles said some of his humanity returning. Only Derek got to call him cute lovey dovey names…even though he rarely ever did. That was reserved for their relationship. Stiles didn't even know the guys name.

"What? Babe? You don't like when I call you babe?" the older vampire drew out the last word longer.

"Stop" Stiles said trying to free himself from the steel grip of the older vampire, failing.

"I can make you like it, I can make you feel so good you'll call _me_ babe" he said licking Stiles neck slowly, letting out a soft groan.

Stiles saw this as an escape route…if he could just distract the vampire for a moment he could make an escape. He figured this would be the best way to do it.

"Make...make me..." Stiles sighed out. He rolled his hips and his deliberate erection into the vampires' leg that he was using to keep Stiles in place. "See…you feel that? I want it"

"Want what love?" the vampire asked not lifting his head from Stiles neck still heavily sucking and nibbling.

"I want you to make me feel good again…I want to feel _really fucking good_…can you do that again? _Please_?" Stiles begged closing his eyes and slamming his head back into the tree leaving a heavy crack in the bark. _I deserve a freaking Oscar._

"I could…but I have a better idea" he placed one hand on Stiles chest keeping him in place and leaned over to grab the semi dead wolf and tore it's head off in a quick rough tug. Stiles barely flinched; the smell of blood overwhelming him. The elder vampire took blood from the severed body and smeared it around Stiles mouth again.

"What is it with you and-" he was silenced by the vampires blood covered index finger pressing against his lips silencing him and then leisurely making its way past his lips and over his tongue. The warm feeling from before returned, spreading through his body. Just like before but it was back with a vengeance. It burned through his veins, it clouded his thoughts and he felt his eyes grow warm again. He was getting exactly what he asked for.

The older vampire let out a snicker. "Oh Stiles…I can read your mind, I knew exactly what you were planning...and you're no going anywhere until I want you to"

Stiles growled and sucked hard on the slender finger in his mouth. It felt so incredible, the wolf blood on his tongue was better than anything he'd ever tasted. Even better than curly fries. He'd do anything for more.

"You want more babe? Hmm?" the older vampire said with a smirk. He loved the sight of Stiles unraveling and transforming right before his eyes. He knew the boy didn't stand a chance. After this he'd change forever it was inevitable. He just needed to complete the ritual.

Stiles had sucked the finger in his mouth completely clean, but his hunger wasn't satiated, he looked into the older vampires' glowing eyes and bit down on the finger. In retaliation the vampire smacked him across he face, rather hard, and tugged his face back to gaze in his eyes; to see that Stiles was grinning.

"Unh uuuh...don't do that unless you want to get incredibly sick. Vampires mustn't feed from each other, you'll become insane. You'll become a monster traveling the earth looking for vampires to feed on. No one has _ever_ survived that. And we wouldn't want that for you right babe?"

Stiles shook his head, wide eyed now looking almost apologetic. He had no control.

"Good…now lets finish this"

The vampire tore Stiles clothes off of him in a burst of movement and slammed him on the ground, knocking the unneeded air out of Stiles' lungs. He paused to remove his own clothing leaving Stiles underneath him writhing in a hot heat, burning and begging.

"Please please please…I need it, I fucking need it _now_…" Stiles said massaging his throbbing erection with his thighs. He was glistening with sweat all over his body, the moon reflecting off of his skin gorgeously. The vampire was loving this, the sight of his new creation beneath him, so much promise, and so much innocence; to soon be introduced to a world of power, darkness and pleasure.

He ran his palms into the bloody coat of the wolf and smeared it across his and Stiles entire bodies; across Stiles slick with sweat chest around his nipples, up his neck and down to his cock. He repeated the same deed on himself and leaned down to whisper with fiery passion in Stiles' ear

"Are you ready for this life?"

"It…it's not like…like I have a _fucking_ choice anymore…" Stiles' said humanity peeking through again

"You're right love…you don't…you _never_ did" and with that he bit down on Stiles neck at the same time penetrating Stiles' entrance with his own erection. Slowly fucking him; deep and passionately. Stiles lifted up off his back and grabbed at the older vampires' back with his blunt fingernails arching into the touch. He could feel an awkward pumping sensation on his throat where the vampire was biting, almost as if he was being injected with something.

"Fuck…fuck…FUCK!" He shouted in the quiet woods with every slow snap of the vampire's hips. His entire body was on fire. Burning like the sun it was painful…but the pleasure overpowered everything else. He rocked back into the vampires thrust in unison wanting to feel more of the cock deep inside him. He wanted to be closer; he wanted the fire to burn more. "Keep fucking me, oh god...don- don't stop..._please_ don't stop" he wetly moaned into the crook of the vampire's neck.

The vampire finally released his bite on Stiles' neck and held him close to his blood covered chest, cradling his head while he pumped his cock deeper and deeper into his new creation. The raw sound of Stiles begging and moaning for "more" almost sending him over the edge. Stiles fit his hand between their two bodies and began to jerk himself off; the skin around his head was even more sensitive than he was used to. He matched each pull of his shaft to the thrust of the vampires cock dragging over his prostate. He knew he wouldn't last for much longer, this was all too intense. Yet he didn't want it to end.

"Too...fu-...this is too much..I...I can't feel my legs, oh my god...so good...more..._please_" Stiles hiccuped between breaths; nuzzling his head between the vampires neck and shoulder.

"So…greedy….Stiles" was all the vampire could manage before Stiles licked a sloppy stripe up his neck and sent him straight into climax. He came deep inside Stiles' and caught his lips in a kiss before laying him down onto the forest floor. Stiles was barely conscious and he loved it. He was on fire. He felt new, he felt even more powerful than before. A sharp pain shot through his gums springing him back into full consciousness.

"Ow…ow…what the fu-OW!" he screamed opening his mouth and gripping his canines. They elongated with a sharp push and punctured his thumbs and the pain stopped.

"It'll hurt less the more and more it happens"

Stiles glared at the young man, he didn't want the pain at all! He turned his glare away and ran his tongue over his new fangs and grinned smugly. Now he was in charge. Now he had powers and could take care of himself. He didn't _need_ anyone. Shit. He didn't want to take care of anyone either. It was time he focused on himself. Especially with these new powers.

Interrupting his thought he felt hands on his shoulders pulling him back, he was hoping for another kiss when he felt lips brush against his ears.

"Pavel"

"What?" he asked quirking a brow

"My name, it's Pavel"

Stiles turned around to look in the face of his creator, but no one was there. Pavel was gone. Even with his new extraordinary vision he couldn't see anyone around. It was just him, their bloody tattered clothes, and the mutilated wolf. _Ha….a wolf…how ironic_ he thought as he picked up the head and stared in its dead grey eyes.


	3. Body Electric

Ch. 3 I'm On Fire

Stiles sat in the eerie quietness of the woods for about an hour before moving. Lots of things about him had changed in such a short amount of times. He cheated on Derek, became a vampire, fed from a wolf, and had the hottest…literally and figuratively sex of his entire life, not that he had much to go off of. The heat that had wasn't engorged his body was now completely gone. That was the only bit of change that he had noticed, oh, and that his eyes were now ten times brighter than they usually were, and the fangs definitely the fangs.

He knew he should feel really bad about what had just happened and how much he allowed it to happen. He knew he should be ashamed of himself for pushing the people he loved out of his feelings. The thing is…he didn't and he liked it that way.

"I think it's about time I get out of here don't you think?" Stiles said to the decapitated wolf lying across from him. The smell of it was growing increasingly foul and it was becoming a feast for the insects and rodents of the woods. He stood and walked over to the mess of shorn clothing and scrambled through it looking for his underwear that he hoped wasn't ripped to shreds. His hands brushed over something solid in the pile of clothing and he grabbed it. It was a small brown worn booklet. It looked a couple decades old. The binding was barely holding itself together and the words on the spine were almost completely scrubbed away. He was able to make out a few words.

"To…y….ear…Pavel…hmm he dropped something. It's mine now!" Stiles said placing the book down next to him and continuing the search for his briefs. When he found them they weren't ripped to shreds but had drops of blood on them and a tear on the back revealing a glimpse of his pale buttocks. He picked up the book and saluted the wolf "See ya later wolfie" and tested out his new vampire speed back to his jeep.

"Ok, I'll call you if I hear anything else…no Scott just stay inside we don't know where the Kanima is and I don't need you going-" he heard someone step on the front porch and unlock the door "wait he's here…yeah, I gotta go" Derek said before hanging up.

It was taking Derek everything in him to keep himself from turning into his full alpha form right in Stiles bedroom. He had told everyone to stay inside and they all agreed and promised he would. He knew Stiles better than to believe he'd listen, always feeling like it was his duty to make sure everything went according to plan. He had called Erica; of course she and Boyd were both together having a movie night.

Scott and Allison were stuck at another awkward dinner with her family. Isaac had been with him. So when he called Stiles and didn't get an answer he grew worried. He told Stiles that he should've let Isaac and him stay over. It wasn't like his dad would be home for a few more days.

Sheriff Stilinski had been called to work on a case outside of town and had left Stiles home alone. He made sure Stiles would be ok with it and of course Stiles being Stiles assured him there wouldn't be any parties, absolutely no parties. That was the least of the sheriffs worries…"Just make sure I have a home to come back to Stiles". Derek had been eavesdropping up in Stiles room.

Derek snapped out of his reminiscing when he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. His senses went on alert. Blood. He smelled blood, lots of it actually. He thought it was Stiles, but he couldn't smell his familiar cinnamon and woodsy scent of him. He prepared himself for whatever was about to walk through Stiles bedroom door his eyes flashing red. The door opened and there was Stiles, chest and mouth smeared with dried blood that wasn't his. He was standing there in his underwear, holding a book. And his eyes…those weren't his eyes.

"What the fuck…Stiles?" Derek questioned his stunned face turning into a frown

"Yes sour wolf?" Stiles said grinning

Derek saw the extended canines and he shuddered, he caught Stiles eyes flicker over his body and took a step back. This _wasn't_ Stiles…was it?

"It is me Derek see…" Stiles said gesturing towards his half naked frame.

"You…you read my mind? What is going on?" Derek said wide eyed. This was already too much for him. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him he knew exactly what was going on. But he couldn't accept it. Stiles couldn't be, not his boyfriend a vampire? No.

"Derek, I can take the underwear off and show you the beauty mark on my ass if you don't believe me, I know how much you love it" Stiles said taking a step forward; eyes flashing a brighter gold hearing the frantic heartbeat coming from Derek.

"See?" he said pulling his red briefs off and dropping them to the floor.

"What the fuck is going on with you? Stiles what happened?" Derek said grabbing Stiles shoulders and pulling his hands back when he felt how cold he was. Stiles was cold like a corpse. Derek looked over his body. All the marks he made on Stiles were gone as if they were never there.

"Derek lets skip the part where you can't believe that I'm a vampire and fast-forward to the hot sex..." he said licking over his canines staring directly at Derek's chest where his strong heart was pumping violently.

"Stiles stop." Derek said trying to sound authoritative. He needed to get to Stiles humanity or this wasn't going to turn out well. _But is it even there?_

"Come on Derek, I know you want to…you _love_ fucking me…don't you?" Stiles said lowering himself to his knees. Just when he went to reach for Dereks' zipper his hand was smacked away.

"Stiles, you have to listen to me! This isn't you. I don't know how, but you're going to have to snap out of it so we can figure this out. Come on get up" he said reaching down to lift Stiles up.

"No." With that Stiles grabbed the werewolf who was twice his size and threw him across the room leaving a dent in his bedroom wall. "I'm still me Derek. Just...better" he said laughingly.

Derek jumped back on to his feet surprised at the strength of the new vampire. He'd have to come up with a different plan. He couldn't use force; Stiles just might be stronger than him.

"Ok. Stiles…well I'm going to go downstairs. You should take a shower, get dressed and when you're ready come downstairs" he said walking past Stiles cautiously towards the door. Stiles grabbed his arm whipping him around and up against the wall bringing them face to face. "I told you what I want to do"

"Stiles" Derek said trying to keep his heart at a steady beat. Only Stiles could affect him like this.

"I want to suck…I want to taste you Derek" Stiles murmured into Derek's neck teasing it with his fangs.

"Stiles don't. You're a new vampire you might not be able to stop. Please just don't" Derek was in fact scared for his life. Stiles was out of control just one small taste of blood could send Stiles over the edge. By the looks of his blood covered body it looked as though he already had.

"Nuh uhh…pleeease Derek just one ta-" Stiles was interrupted by a thumping sound on the roof, him and Derek eyed the ceiling following the fluttering sounds of footsteps thumping erratically over the roof. When the steps halted neither of them moved. Suddenly the window of Stiles room smashed open and the Kanima slithered in.

"Stiles run!" Derek shouted garnering enough strength to push Stiles off of him and away. The Kanima swung its tail around frantically smashing Stiles desk in half and swiping everything off of his dresser. It let out a screech and lunged forward. Derek prepared himself to face off with the Kanima AKA Jackson again.

A blur of movement shifted around Derek and stopped behind the Kanima. It was Stiles he gripped the Kanima by the neck and smashed its head into the floor of his bedroom. "Hahaha, what do you mean _run_?" Stiles said looking into Dereks' eyes with a smirk.

Derek couldn't believe this. Stiles was overpowering the Kanima and not breaking a sweat. Derek had fought it multiple times and every one felt as if it would be to the death, luckily the Kanima would usually back off and change direction. And here Stiles was holding it in place with a smirk on his face. But this wasn't Stiles it was something else. Something dark and cold, with no remorse or humanity. Just a blood thirsty shell of someone he loved.

"Stiles…don't kill him. Just…just wait"

"Why Derek? He's the reason why I'm like this in the first place, I followed it into the woods and look what happened to me. I would figure that you would _want_ him dead" he said tightening his grip on the asphyxiated creature.

"Stiles you can't forget that that's Jackson under there, didn't you want to save him?" Derek tried to reason.

"No you _idiot_ that was Scott. I _wanted_ Jackson dead; all of this is his fault. You wanted him dead too if I recall correctly. You were willing to kill Lydia…so surely..." Stiles tightened his grip even more and the Kanima gasped and whined trying to crawl away.

"Stiles…he has a family…that loves him. Imagine how they would feel, imagine how Lydia would feel! You can't fucking do this!" Derek couldn't believe this, was he actually begging for Jacksons' life? He noticed a change in Stiles attitude. He wasn't being smug anymore he looked furious.

"See Derek, that's the thing, before I couldn't do _anything_. I couldn't do _anything_ but be Scott's fucking therapist and deal with him and that bitch Allison and all their stupid problems. I couldn't do _anything_ but constantly be rejected by Lydia for nine solid years of my life; she didn't even acknowledge my existence you know? Not even after my mom died." He paused and his eyes dimmed a shade lower.

"Stiles…you feel that? That's your humanity. You have to let it out" Derek knew Stiles couldn't hear him. He boy was too far gone.

"I couldn't do _anything _but carry my dad through my moms' death; I couldn't even mourn her because I had to make sure he was ok. Just like I do with everything; I put _everyone_ before myself!" his eyes dimmed more and the Kanima was able to breathe more freely.

"Come on Stiles I know it hurts…but just a little more. Please!"

Stiles was now staring directly into Derek's eyes looking into his soul as he said these last words.

"I couldn't do _anything_…but sit here and deal with _you,_ your attitude and your fucking mood swings. I had to endure all of that because your fucking family died in a stupid fire and you couldn't deal with it. Well guess what Derek, we all lose people. Get over it" his eyes shined brighter than they had all night at those words.

Derek's mouth was gaping open and his eyes were burning with the prickling feeling of tears attacking the back of his eyes. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. Was this how Stiles really felt? Were these his true feelings? He lunged forward to grab the Kanima from Stiles but it was too late.

"But you know what I _can_ do Derek? I can do _this_" Stiles lifted the struggling Kanima in a blindly fast movement and stared directly into its eyes before he lifted his hand and punch his fist through its skull. Black goo splattered across his face and room. The Kanima went limp as he through it to the floor and looked in Derek's eyes.

"I've changed Derek. Get over it."


	4. Rosary For My Broken Mind

Derek stood in shock, eyes moving between Stiles and dead Kanima. Jackson was dead. Stiles killed him and didn't think twice about it. The things Stiles had said left a gaping hole in his heart.

He tried to keep reminding himself that this wasn't Stiles and that he didn't mean those things. Stiles would cut his own arm off before speaking of Derek's family that way. He was the one who pulled Derek from the darkness of his family's murder when no one else could. He taught him it was ok to cry and mourn.

He didn't know his face was wet with tears until a cold light wind came through the shattered window and chilled the trail of tears. He wiped them and moved towards the Kanima under Stiles heavy gaze.

"What are you doing Derek? Tears? Really? For him? Did you forget how he used to treat me? Treat us?" Stiles said flailing his arms around to with any luck demonstrate his point. At least that hadn't changed.

"...Stiles...they're for you too" Derek said glaring at Stiles

"I don't need them Derek, I'm safe. I can't die. I'll live forever and ever and ever. You won't have to worry about me. I can protect myself now, we can finally be happy" he said, a twisted smile showing through his blood soiled face.

Derek growled low in his chest. How could Stiles be this callous? Yeah, He was a new vampire but this behavior was ridiculous, he didn't have any control?

He wasn't a vampire connoisseur. But his sister had been involved with one when they both lived in New York. He had become pretty well acquainted with the guy. His name was Mark. Mark taught him a few things about vampires. How they went through pretty extreme personality changes and intense cravings.

It had taken Mark seventy years. He didn't go deep into detail but he let Derek know that it had taken someone to come into his life and take him by the reigns and force him in the right direction. After that he slowly but surely returned back to his old ways. Not all vampires experienced this but those who did would need someone to help them through it. It would be difficult for both people.

Every vampire reacted differently to the change. Some could suffer a really bad week of the change or a really bad century. Derek couldn't wait that long.

He couldn't give up. So he did the only thing he could think of that could possibly get through to Stiles. He had to hurt him. Not physically, emotionally. The way he had hurt him. He exhaled and closed off his emotions, his wolf howling as he locked it away.

"There is no we Stiles" Derek said giving his best glare

"What was that Wolfie?" Stiles said not paying attention; sniffing the black blood on his fingers and scrunching his face up. He wouldn't be drinking from Kanimas anytime soon.

"I said there is no we. No us. Nothing. We're done Stiles" Derek keeping his thoughts empty.

Stiles turned his attention back to Derek knitting his brows together in confusion and then chuckling.

"What do you mean there's "no us"? Derek, you would never leave me. I'm the only person you have left" he said lowering his eyelids menacingly.

"See Stiles, that's where you're wrong. I have my pack, you're not pack. You're just some fuck up of a kid I entertained and guess what, I'm over it" Derek's wolf gave one last howl, it hated this. Derek didn't flinch.  
"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Stiles flashed over to stand directly in front of Derek. Cocking his head to the side looking deep into the werewolfs eyes.

Derek chuckled, "Look at you, you really are a fuck up. I gave everyone simple instructions. Stay inside. Don't go out. And what does Stiles do? He fucks it up. Hell, he even manages to get turned into a fucking vampire."

"Derek what are you saying? I was just trying to help" Stiles said backing out of Derek's face

"Help? That's helping?" Derek said gesturing towards the dead Kanima which was slowly shifting back to Jackson's human form.

"I..."

"Save it Stiles, just move. Like I said, we're done"

"No...no we're not" Stiles said grabbing on to Dereks' shirt collar

"We're not done Derek! I fixed everything. The Kanimas dead and I can't be hurt! This is perfect. Right?" he laughed nervously his fangs retracting.

"Get off Stiles. Go to bed"

"No. I fixed it"

"Get off" Derek growled grabbing Stiles wrist as a warning. His wolf cringed.

"I FUCKING FIXED IT DEREK! NOW STOP!" Stiles yelled eyes glazing over. Derek tightened his grip on Stiles wrist and yanked his hand off his collar.

"I'm leaving. And you know what? You figure out what to do with the body. And try not to fuck it up like you do everything else"

Derek turned and walked out the door and down the steps ignoring the screaming vampire demanding that he come back. He walked out the front door and into the woods. He waited until he was far enough from the Stilinski house to start sprinting. He ran until his muscles felt like steaming pain. He wasn't even sure if he was even in Beacon Hills anymore. He had to get away.

He had sworn that he'd never open himself up to anyone again after Kate. And Stiles came and changed everything. Stiles showed him true love. He didn't have to wake up alone if he wanted to anymore. He had a love that was constantly reciprocated. And now it was all gone.

He knew Stiles needed him more than ever, but he just couldn't. Not now. He needed to prepare his mind and body if he was going to go down this path. He took off his sweaty t-shirt and wiped the hot tears from his face.

"I'll be back Stiles...just...give me a little time. This time...I'll fix it."

* * *

Stiles stood nude in his ruined bedroom going over hat had just happened. Derek left him. Derek abandoned him. Derek had never loved him it was all a game to him. He should've known this would've happened. No on ever stayed with him. Scott had Allison now and barely deserved the title of best friend anymore. Where was his dad? Not here. And now Derek was gone.

Stiles went to pick up his underwear when something broke under his foot. He lifted his foot to see what he had crushed, the sound of glass falling from his foot filling the silent room. It was one of the few pictures of him and his mom together before she got sick. It was a photo they had taken during their annual movie night. When his mom was healthy they would always go to see the newest horror movies the day they came out. The two of them shared a love for movies, especially horror.

He flinched when he thought about the slight gasp and giggle his mother would do every time the monster/serial killer would make a startling appearance.

"Oh! Stiles! Did you see that?" she would say as she grabbed for his hand and squeezed lightly because she knew her son was scared though he'd never admit it. Her hands were so soft and warm. He'd look up to see the glow of the movie reflecting off of her grin.

Stiles breaths seemed to be getting shorter and shorter the more he thought bout her. She was so warm. She was the one person he could always count on to make him feel better. His dad tried but he wasn't really good at it but Stiles applauded his efforts. He snorted a laugh and noticed a drop of water on the picture he was holding in his hands. He wiped at his eyes. _At least vampires don't cry blood, _he thought to himself rolling his eyes at his own _True Blood_ reference.

"Wait what?" Stiles finally noticed that he was back in control of himself. He scrambled to find his phone but when he turned and saw Jackson laying naked on his room floor. The center of his face was pink and looked like a giant scar was healing itself. _Did I do that_?

He crawled over next to Jackson body, ignoring the broken glass, and looked over him. He could hear a slight heartbeat that didn't sound like it was going to last for much longer. He could feel a panic attack coming over him. The attack was worse than it had ever been his new vampire sense amplifying everything. The chirp of the crickets outside sounded like a sharp screams, the rustling leaves of the trees outside was unbearable.

He enclosed his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to silence the world around him. It backfired the sound of his pulse_, (I have a pulse? I'm dead) _reverberating from his palms into his ears.

"You just want it to stop don't you?" a familiar voiced broke through the cacophony of sounds.

"Yes! Fucking make it stop!" Stiles yelled flinching at the sound of his voice

"Look at me love."

"What?" Stiles half shouted realzing who the voice belonged to

"Look. At. Me" Stiles could hear the smile widening in every word

He turned to face Pavel who was standing in the frame of his doorway and was drawn to look into his eyes. Something in him connected with the elder vampire and everything around him settled. Stiles shuddered, even though he had sex with the vampire he still felt uncomfortably comfortable around him. He grabbed for his briefs and slipped them on.

"Oh Stiles come now. I've seen it all; it's so _beautiful_ you have nothing to hide"

"What do you want? Do you see what you've done?" Stiles screamed pointing to Jacksons' healed, but re-dying body.

"Oh no Stiles, I believe you did that…through the face…yet it healed? _Extraordinary_"

"What do you want?" Stiles growled eyes flashing amber

"My book…what do you children say now these days…uuuh _duh_?"

Stiles brows knitted themselves together, "Are you kidding me?"

"No, avtually I'm not _kidding_ you"

"Wha- whatever, I'll give it to you if you help him" Stiles said gesturing towards Jackson

"Fine, I'll turn him" Pavel shrugged "as long as I get whats mine"

"I didnt ask you to turn him you bastard. I asked you to help! Can't you like, give him vampire blood to heal him"

"You watch too much television...you're friends running out of time" Pavel sighed leaning on the door-frame.

"I...I...I don't want him to be like me! I'm a monster now"

"True. But he may turn out differently than you, not everyone reacts the same to the change" he twisted his lips up

"...I can't...decide" Stiles said looking down at the floor. How could he choose a life for someone else? Sure Jackson was an asshole and he'd probably let Stiles die without thinking twice, but Stiles didn't feel comfortable making this life changing decision. Could being a vampire even offer any type of life or would he be subjected to feeding off people in the darkness for the rest of his immortal life? He couldn't make this decision.

"Stiles you're dealing with the worst of the change right now. I can help you, and him" Pavel jutted his chin the direction of Jacksons dying body.

"I'll answer all of your questions. I just need my book back. I can guarantee you a semi-normal life. _I promise_"

Stiles eyes darted to Jackson bare chest and zero'd in on his pulse. He only had a few minutes left before fate made the decision for him. He had to mak a choice.. Even if he didn't, Pavel probably had a plan to get it back regardless. He was stronger and faster.

'Yes! _Please_! I'll give you your book just help him!" Stiles finally broke

"Sure _babe_, I'm sure you couldn't live with yourself if he died" Pavel pushed off of the door-frame and entered the room towards Jacksons limp body.


	5. Lies

Chapter 5.

It had been about a week and a half since anyone had seen Stiles, Jackson or Derek. When Sheriff Stilinski arrived back home from the trip he had been called out to, he noticed Stiles wasn't home. Figuring he was probably out with Scott and the others he hadn't panicked. But when his jeep didn't pull into the driveway around eleven at night he got worried and called Scott.

Scott informed the Sheriff that Stiles had been missing for about three days now, along with Jackson. In less than twenty-four hours Sheriff Stilinski had set up a search party to search for the two boys. Nothing was found. Stiles room didn't look like there had been a struggle; there was no evidence to be found there. The scene at Jacksons' was pretty much the same. Jackson's parents let Sheriff Stilinski know that it wasn't completely unlike Jackson to take a few days off to be on his own; but he could usually be found at Lydia Martins house or he'd at least text them letting them know he was fine. He wasnt at Lydia's and there had been no texts.

Sheriff Stilinski was sitting at the dinner table with a bottle of vodka to his right and a veggie burger to his left. He sighed when he looked down at all the information he had gathered. _Even with all this information put together still nothing makes any sense._ From the short stories Stiles had told him about Jackson he knew they were far from friends. So it wouldn't make sense that they would run off together. And he was pretty sure Stiles only had eyes for Derek so it couldn't have been him frolicking off into the sunset with Jackson. He shuddered at the fact that his son was "in love" with someone who he had presumed to be a murderer. He brought his attention back to the problem at hand. His son was gone. He left him at home alone and came back to an empty house. Anything could be happening…could have happened, to his son and he had not one idea what to do to rectify the situation. He couldn't lose Stiles. He had already lost his wife and he wouldn't have made it through that if it weren't for Stiles.

"I can't lose my son too" Sheriff Stilinski brokenly said, tears welling up in his eyes. He almost fell out of his chair when a voice broke through his haze of silence and sadness.

"Lose me? What do you mean lose me? I'm right here!"

Sheriff Stilinski swung his entire body around the face the entrance dividing the dining room and the foyer. There was Stiles, looking slightly paler than he had known his son to be. He was wearing all black with the exception of a red t-shirt peaking through his half zipped leather jacket. His arms were folded nonchalantly as he leaned on the wooden frame of the entrance.

Sheriff Stilinski pushed off of his chair knocking it to the floor and embraced his son, grunting at the unexpected solidness of his sons frame. "Stiles, where the hell have you been?" He held his son back to looking over him, ignoring his new style, checking for any signs of him possibly being hurt, he looked fine. Awesome actually. He frowned and looked in his sons light brown eyes giving him a stern look. "Where. Have. You. Been?" He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Stiles sighed and placed his hand on fathers shoulder, "I just needed some time to myself dad, things just became...too much and I had to go".

"What do you mean _"things became too much"_? Does this have something to do with Derek? Do you know I've been worried sick?"

"Daaad, don't worry about it, it's not about…Derek. I'm fine, it's not that big of a deal" Stiles flailed his hands around to solidify his point. The Sheriff wasn't buying it.

"What do you mean? Not a big deal? Do you know I had search party out looking for you? And Jackson!? Was he with you? I need to call his parents." The Sheriff turned around to go get his cell off the dinner table and stopped in shock Jackson was sitting at the table, leaning far too back in the chair with his legs crossed on the table. "Jackson!? What the hell is going on here?" he turned back to Stiles and then back to Jackson "Do you know your parents have been worried _sick_ about you?"

"Aw, come on its like Stiles said, we're fine. Calm down" Jackson said crossing his hands behind his head with a smug look on his face

The Sheriff squinted his eyes. Something wasn't right. These two boys, who hate each other, go missing together for a week and a half. Show up again, act as if nothing happened and are suddenly best buds? He frowned and turned back to his son "What the fuck is going on here Stiles?"

"Dad" Stiles said shifting off the door frame and sighing again "I said don't worry about it-"

"No Stiles! Where were you two? If you don't answer I'm cuffing _both_ of you and taking you down to the precinct. I'll hold you both until the morning if one of you doesn't speak up" he said looking between the boys. He wasn't bluffing.

"_See_, I told you we'd have to use compulsion on him." Jackson said looking over at Stiles as if he hadn't just heard the Sheriff's threat.

"Jackson no, he's my dad" Stiles answered back sounding annoyed

"Well get him under control, jeez!" Jackson replied rolling his eyes and taking a swig of the Sheriffs Jack Daniels.

The Sheriff had had enough. He reached for his cuffs; he was taking them to the precinct. After awhile of feeling around for his cuffs he heard jingling in Jackson direction. "Looking for these?", he turned to see Jackson twirling the cuffs around on his index finger. _How the hell did he get those? _The Sheriff marched over to swipe them from Jackson's hand missing when Jackson did a quick maneuver out of the seat and into a leaning position on the table. Causing the Sheriff to slip and topple over the chair onto the floor.

"FUCK!" he shouted. He was pretty sure he twisted his ankle.

"Jackson you're such an asshole! He's my dads are you serious?" Stiles half shouted at Jackson

"Dude I'm sorry!" Jackson snorted, currently stifling a laugh.

"Stiles…what's going on?" Sheriff Stilinski choked, he was so confused. Why was his son acting like this? Had he really not cared what everyone had gone through while they were gone? Did he not care about how he had left him and everyone else thinking the worst?

Stiles stepped out of the dividing rooms and walked over to his dad who was still lying on the floor. He sat cross legged on the floor next to his dads' head placing it on his lap and stroking his hair.

"Dad. I do care. I know you were worried, but there's nothing to be worried about I'm fine…_better_ than fine actually" he said with a smirk, his eyes glowing slightly

"Stiles I just need you to tell me wha-"

"Shhh" Stiles said placing his index finger over his dads' lips and gazing in his eyes.

"Told you" Jackson snorted taking another swig of the Jack

"Shut up Jackson" Stiles whispered. His eyes began to glow and he looked back down to his dad.

"Jackson and I are fine; you don't need to be worried about us. You're going to go upstairs, go to bed and forget this ever happened. You're also going to stop eating your veggie burgers with a bottle of Jack; it defeats the purpose…ok?" Stiles didn't blink once

"Yes…ok" the Sheriff replied gazing back into Stiles golden eyes. He got up off the floor and made his way upstairs, limping to his bedroom without looking back at the two boys. Stiles stood up and turned to frown at Jackson. "If you weren't such an ass I wouldn't have had to do that!" he said gesturing towards where he just put his father under compulsion.

"_Oh whatever_, your dads the fucking Sheriff there's no way he was going to let you waltz in here and not want questions answered. If anything I did you a favor." He looked over Stiles and snorted.

Stiles ran his hands through his hair and glared at Jackson. "How'd I get stuck with such a jerk? I should've just let you die."

Jackson stood up off the table and in a blur of movement pinned Stiles to the dinning room wall, leaving two fist sized holes in the wall on either side of Stiles head. He still hadn't mastered controlling his strength yet. "_Oh really?_ Because that's not what you said the other night when I was balls deep inside you" he said brushing his soft lips on the lowers side Stiles' jaw. "Seems like you couldn't get enough of me then..." he whispered, now looking impishly in Stiles eyes.

Stiles looked away from Jackson trying to ignore how close they were to each other, sadly his dick wasn't good a ignoring much these days. Jackson knew it too, which is precisely why he reached down to grip Stiles' growing erection. "You like that?" he asked still looking in Stiles' eyes. His own eyes where glowing a grayish blue color. He licked Stiles' lips before biting down on the bottom lip. Stiles moaned kissing onto Jackson's lips and arching into the touch. "Tell me you like it_. I know you do_" he breathily said squeezing Stiles erection through his jeans harder "come on tell me…_babe_".

In a split of a second, Stiles eyes shone the familiar golden brown and he knocked Jackson back several feet with a swift palm to the chest. "I fucking hate you so much, go to the precinct and take care of that, then go home and brainwash your parents or whatever. You could eat them for all I care" he said bending down to pick up all the files and pictures Jackson had knocked over.

"Oh come on Stiles don't be like that, I was only kidding" Jackson said smirking walking back over to Stiles

"Go! Now Jackson, before I punch through your face…_again_" Stiles' said, a pseudo smile spreading across his face

Jackson flipped him the bird before leaving the house with his new supernatural speed.

* * *

Students were pulling up to the school, some who lived close walking and others being dropped off. Scott spotted Allison pulling into a parking space and jogged over. Allison was reaching into the back seat to grab her bag when Scott finally made it over. She locked the door and smiling faintly when she saw him.

"Hey?" she said questioningly the concerning look on Scott's face "What's wrong?"

"Derek's been missing just as long as Stiles and Jackson. At first I didn't make anything of it because...well they're boyfriends or whatever. So maybe him and Derek had left togther. But Derek told me he was gonna call me back. And he didn't...and I'm so-"

Allison had to interrupt this was too much. "Scott!...Just...calm down and get to the point" she said looking to see how many students were still left outside if they were late again wouldn't be so forgiving.

Scott sighed and his face slipped into its 'I'm really confused and don't know whats going on' puppy face "Isaac said he saw Jackson last night"

Allison blinked "Well...that's good right?"

"Yeah...I guess...but Isaac said that Jackson smelt weird...like blood..."

"Well he is...the Kanima. Look don't think to hard into it right now. Now come on! Were gonna be late" she said pulling his hand towards the school building.

They made it to class just in time. Scott stopped half way to his seat when he felt something wasn't quite right. He looked around the class room his eyes widening when he saw the weirdest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Well...aside from Jackson naked. Stiles and Jackson were sitting next to each other. In the same classroom. At the same desk. In this universe.

"Are you going to have a seat inhere or the principles office Mr. McCall" growled

Scott's eyes fluttered, he swallowed his Adams apple and rushed to his seat. turned back around before staring at Stiles and Jackson's.

"I see you've decided to make a smart choice in your academic life Stilinski" he said finally turning around and transferring words from a paper he was holding on to the chalkboard. Scott turned to Stiles and flagged him down to get his attention. Stiles turned only his head to Scott and looked him over before asking "What?"

"Dude whats your problem?" Scott whispered immediately feeling the tension between the two of them "Where have you been? Where's Derek? Why are you sitting with Jackson?".

Stiles smiled almost demonically "I've been...gone. I don't know and I don't care. And I'm sitting with Jackson because I'm fucking him" he turned his head away to look over at Jackson who was now smiling at him and admiring his lips. Scott felt the bile in him churn.

"Stiles! Seriously!" he whispered as quietly as he could without attracting attention.

Stiles turned around to face him completely this time. "I am serious Scott. Did you hear me lie?"

Scott tried to listen in on Stiles heartbeat. His eyes widened and he said loud enough for everyone to hear "What the fuck".

" !" shouted bringing the attention from everyone's eyes to Scott. Stiles was already facing forward; wiping away any proof that he had been speaking to Scott.

"Sorry... " he had to think on his toes quick "I have...a really bad headache, can I go to the nurse?" he put on his best hurt face. stared him down for a few seconds before writing him a pass to the nurse. Scott got up and made sure to stay as far away from Stiles as possible while he got up to retrieve his pass. Allison gave him a look as if to say 'whats going on?' as went to retrieve his pass. Nodded his head toward Stiles and Jackson and mouthed 'stay away' before getting his pass and leaving.

Scott stood in front of Isaac's class gesturing for him to come out and waited for him to get a pass to the bathroom before the both walked into the boys bathroom. He and Isaac had gotten closer during the time Stiles was gone and he couldn't exactly go to Stiles so Isaac would have to do. He checked all the stalls in the bathroom for anyone before he turned to Isaac

"Stiles and Jackson don't have heartbeats"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Isaac! They. don't. have. heart. beats"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"I think they're fucking vampires!" Scott half shouted.

Just then Jackson and Stiles both walked into the bathroom closing the door behind them.

"Scott...you're not such a dumbass after all" Stiles said speeding over to stand in front of Scott, eyes glowing amber.

Isaac growled and extracted his claws beginning to shift into his beta form. Jackson came up behind him grabbing his arm and twisting behind his back until it snapped throwing him to the floor. And chuckling "And to think I wanted to be a fucking wolf. This is _so much_ better"

Stiles smirked and brought his eyes back to Scott

"We have so much to catch up on."


	6. It's A Crime

**NOTE: I am now on AO3. I'm under the same exact username. I'll be posting and updating there before I do so here. Make sure to follow and subscibe to me there!**

"Stiles dude, seriously what the fuck is going on with you?!" Scott shouted not caring that the bathroom created an immense echo. He looked over to Isaac on the floor, raising his brows as if to ask if he was ok. Isaac nodded.

"Scott, whatever do you mean?" Stiles said sarcastically putting his hands on his hips leaning in as if observe the wheels in Scott's brain whirling.

Scott gaped, "Oh, I don't know. Your fucking eyes! Your fangs! The super speed!" he looked over at Jackson "the super strength!"

"That? Yeah, Jackson and I went through some…minor changes" his lips twisted into a minor grin at the last word "we can do all the same things you do, just a hundred times better, oh and we don't smell like wet dogs. I'd consider the not getting ugly part a bonus too. Wouldn't you?" he asked fangs extracting and head cocking to the side.

"Scott…we should go" Isaac whispered, his arm had healed and he was making his way to stand up. Jackson grabbed him by the throat and pushed him into the tile wall of the restroom. "No, you two aren't going anywhere, especially you" Jackson said using his other hand to run his finger across Isaac's cheek fondly. Isaac turned his head away rejecting the touch.

Jackson snickered, "Baring your throat only makes it that much easier" he whispered in Isaac's ear before he buried his fangs into the curly haired boys throat.

"Isaac!" Scott made to move from Stiles and help, but Stiles was in front of him again in a flash, glaring at him.

"Is that your new best friend Scott? Isaac? Does he matter that much to you? I should've known you'd replace me like I was…a freakin' Christmas tree ornament" Stiles face contorted, a slight hint of anger masking his features.

"Christmas what? Stiles move! Jackson is going to kill him!" Scott tried taking another step forward but Stiles didn't budge. "Stiles! Seriously, move!" a swift hand came down on the side of Scott's face; knocking him to the cold floor of the restroom. "Answer my question Scott. Is Isaac your new best friend? Come on, don't make me hit you again, not that I actually care…"

Scott looked up at Stiles he was taken aback, _is this real_? "Stiles what the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you being like this? Ok, you have fucking powers now. Use them to help people, not hurt them!" Scott jumped back up to his feet.

Scott helplessly averted his eyes to Isaac when he heard how faint his heart was beating. He had finally stopped struggling. His lids lowering when Jackson finally detached himself and began to lick at the wound that was still oozing blood. Scott shuddered. He was ok when it was just him that was a monster; but now all the people around him were being affected. He never imagined Stiles would become anything supernatural. Stiles was only supposed to have the power of mouth all mighty. He brought his eyes back to Stiles, and exhaled. "Ok, he's done. Can we go?" he said gesturing to Isaac's weak body lying across the restroom floor where Jackson had placed him.

"Isaac can go" Stiles shrugged "might want to wait until he heals though. But _you_ aren't going anywhere" he said grabbing the collar of Scott's shirt. Scott had had enough. So what if Stiles was his best friend, he definitely wasn't acting like it. His claws extracted and he swiped Stiles face causing him to release his shirt. He started to dash for Isaac until Jackson snatched him and tossed him across the bathroom into one of the stalls. Stiles inhumanly turned in Scott's direction, wiping his face that had deep scratches. Scott had broken the toilet seat when Jackson threw him into it. He looked up to see Stiles' face healing almost immediately, his eyes smoldering amber and his fangs bursting out. _Those definitely look longer_ he thought to himself bracing himself for Stiles to attack.

"I'm hungry Scott, so hungry, so be a good boy and let me rip your fucking throat out, I need to feed" he said laughing with eagerness. He licked his lips and started for the stall Scott was in. The bathroom door opened and a young man stepped in. "Stiles, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Stiles and Jackson both spun around and hissed at the person the voice was coming from. Pavel.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson questioned, eyes burning a very light cerulean blue. His lips were red and swollen, as well as covered in Isaac's blood. He wasn't so glad to see Pavel.

"Jackson, as someone who saved your life, I'd expect a kinder, much _warmer_ greeting" Pavel said calmly, completely unfazed by the scene before him. A young werewolf on the floor with a bloodied neck, multiple dents across the restroom walls. A young beta in a stall preparing for a death match and of course, his beloved Stiles, face burning with anger and hunger.

"You said you'd leave us alone after you helped us with controlling our abilities!" Jackson yelled. He wanted nothing more than to take Pavel down but he knew better. He wouldn't last five seconds.

Pavel smiled and clasped his hands together, "You call _this_ control Jackson?" he asked eyes skewering around the restroom then back to Jackson.

Jackson rolled his eyes "Whatever, lets go Stiles…" he said looking over to the young vampire who had quietly made his attack. Stiles was currently in the stall behind Scott with his legs wrapped around the werewolf's waist to keep him in place as he fed from his neck. He was moaning lightly as he drained blood from Scott's warm throat. He detached his bloodied mouth from the werewolf's neck and smiled. "Mhmm, we…we can go" he pushed Scott over on to the floor, making his way over to Jackson ignoring Pavel.

"What? No greeting Stiles?" Pavel asked arrogantly

"Go to hell" Stiles spat grabbing Jackson's hand leading them out of the restroom. Jackson took one last glimpse at Isaac who was now sitting up on the floor and gave him a flirtatious smirk.

Pavel was left alone in the restroom with the two betas. He smiled at Isaac and made his way to Scott who was just recovering.

"He fucking bit me…Stiles bit me!" Scott said grabbing his neck and looking at his hand to see how much damage had been done. He was already healing so it wasn't much blood.

"Hello Scott, I have a few questions for you" Pavel said crouching down to eye level with Scott.

"Who the fuck are you? Oh god, Isaac! Isaac are you ok?" Scott said craning his neck to get a view of Isaac on the other side of the restroom.

"I've been better" Isaac returned, Scott could tell Isaac was smiling. Pavel gripped his chin and turned his head back so they were both looking at each other. Scott glared at him and pulled his face from his hands and tried to stand, failing as Pavel grabbed his shoulder and sat him back down.

"I said, I have some questions" Pavel reminded him

"Dude! I don't know who you are and I don't care abou-" Scott paused as his attention was brought to the glow in Pavel's eyes.

"Hi Scott. Say hi."

"Hi"

"Awww, you should've just cooperated" Pavel sighed "the feeling of putting someone under compulsion sucks"

"…"

"Scott where's Derek?"

Scott blinked. He had recently joined Derek's pack so the sire bond he had to Derek broke him from the trance.

"Derek? What?" he asked confused and dizzily

Pavel sighed, "Compulsion on werewolves'…so tedious" he whined before grabbing Scott's attention again.

"I said, where's Derek?" he said eyes shining again

"I…I don't know" Scott said honestly, it wouldn't put his alpha at risk so the sire bond didn't break the compulsion

"Stay here" the vampire ordered; clearly annoyed

Pavel dropped his head and groaned; he stood up and turned around to Isaac who was now standing.

"You! Where is Derek Hale?" he said looking over Isaac

"I'm not telling you" Isaac gnarled.

In a split of a second Pavel had him pinned against the wall, "I could break your neck right now" he said brushing Isaacs curls out off his forehead, "Hmm…you're a pretty one, I wouldn't mind fucking the answer out of you. Though…I don't think Jackson would like that, he's taken a liking to you". Isaac shook slightly under Pavel's grasp at those words.

"I don't know where he is either" Isaac exhaled; Pavel's body was pushed up against his leaning in closer every time he exhaled.

"Are you lying to me" Pavel asked eyes glowing and fading quickly

"No"

Pavel let him go and fixed one of the buttons on his long coat. "You adolescent ones are of no use, how could you possibly not know where your alpha is? I'd imagine you'd be able to smell the dog. Very well, I'll just have to pass the time until he returns. Have a pleasant day" he said nodding to Isaac before stepping out of the restroom.

Isaac exhaled and tried to get himself to stop shaking. Suddenly the door opened back up and Pavel stepped through. "Ah, don't fret I forgot something. Scott?" Scott looked up, still under compulsion. "You're free" he said and left the restroom again.

Scott blinked a couple times before standing and walking over to Isaac. They both stood in silence staring at the restroom door for a while before Isaac broke the eerie quiet. "We're in for some shit Scott…"

"I know…"

"We have to find Derek and let him know what's going on"

"Mhmm"

"Scott?"

"We're both totally getting detention"

* * *

Jackson and Stiles had left the school grounds and were both in Jackson's bedroom.

Stiles normally would have been uncomfortable seeing someone's parents walking around like robots waiting on them hand and foot, even though Jackson's parents weren't much different before he put them under his compulsion.

He sat back on Jackson's bed as he watched him pace the room; he liked seeing him like this. Nervous, unsure, _scared. _Who else got to see Jackson like this? It was nice him being the calm one for once.

"What is Pavel doing back here? He was supposed to teach '_the ways_' or whatever and leave us alone. Now he's back in Beacon Hills? Doesn't make any sense…there's nothing here for him!" Jackson exhaled and plopped down next to Stiles who was preoccupied checking out his fangs in one of the many mirrors in Jackson's room.

"I don't know about that Jackson" he said still not giving Jackson his full attention

"What do you mean?"

"He's an eleventy-trillion year old vampire. Nothing he does is ever going to be a coincidence"

"Turning you?" Jackson said quietly.

Stiles finally turned his attention to Jackson. "I consider _that_ to be a wrong place at the wrong time situation, which is mostly your fault" he said nudging Jackson with his shoulder and smirking.

"Well, if you hadn't followed me out into the woods like a jackass" Jackson said eyes looming over Stiles' lips. They were so soft looking, and red. The turn had a special effect that most wouldn't complain about. It maxed out your beauty. Hair got thicker and the color enhanced. Lips became fuller, lashes grew. The whole nine yards.

"Oh no Jackson, I told you we were done with that" Stiles said, he had caught Jackson's gaze.

"Oh come on, in class today…the way you said that you were fucking me…it got me so hard" Jackson said leaning in rubbing his lips against Stiles' jaw, "just once really quick, please Stiles'.

"No Jackson, I wasn't in my right mind the last time that happened, it won't be happening again" Stiles said, but he wasn't rejecting Jackson's light kisses.

Jackson kept kissing across Stiles jaw his hand sliding down into Stiles' pants. "Stiles, you can't say no, you've never said no"

Stiles' eyebrow quirked up. He grabbed Jackson arm and pushed it down forcing his hand to go deeper into his pants. "I can't, can't I?" he said breathlessly now kissing Jackson back, the kissing would be bruising if they weren't vampires. Stiles' bucked his hips up into Jackson's touch his erection. "Come on Jackson, take me" he gasped pulling Jackson's hand out and placing it on his zipper and buttons.

Jackson grinned and used his vampire speed to unbutton, unzip, and pull Stiles' jeans off before throwing them to the floor. Stiles was now laying on his bed, his erection showing through the turquoise briefs. He moved back so he was sitting up against the headboard and directed Jackson to follow him with a crooked gesture of his finger.

Jackson stripped out of his own clothes as fast as he could his own throbbing erection slapping up against his stomach. He climbed on the bed and crawled towards Stiles' like he was prey, sliding between his open legs. They were finally face to face. Jackson slipped his hand behind Stiles' head to pull him in for a kiss. Their tongues caressed each other, twirling and licking the insides of each others mouths, the slight taste of Isaac and Scott mixing together. Jackson's eyes flashed light cerulean.

He reached down to pull Stiles' underwear off before his hand was smacked away. Stiles chuckled and pushed Jackson down, straddling him. He placed both palms on Jackson's chest and leaned in close to his ear. "You can't wait to fuck this ass can't you?" Jackson shook his head in response.

"Answer me"

"I can't wait." Jackson said impatiently

"Cant wait to do what?" Stiles purred licking Jackson's ear

It was all too much, Jackson gave in, "I can't wait to fuck your fucking tight ass" he grabbed both Stiles ass cheeks and caressed them through the tight briefs. Stiles looked into Jackson face and grinned.

"Too bad I'm hungry" he lifted up off Jackson and walked towards the bedroom door, erection still blatantly obvious.

"What!? Stiles are you serious? You're going to be a cocktease?" Jackson was borderline furious.

"You said I can never say no, well…now you see that I can" Stiles said, as he slipped back into his jeans.

Jackson covered his face in disbelief. He had a raging hard on and Stiles was _actually_ leaving him to deal with it.

"Stiles, I'm horny and I want to have sex" he growled

"Well, I'm hungry and I want to have dinner" Stiles said completely unfazed by Jacksons current case of blueballs.

"Fuck you" Jackson said lifting his middle finger and turning on his side away from Stiles, _napping would be way better than dealing with this_.

"You wanted to" Stiles said laughingly before slipping out the bedroom door"

"


	7. I Wish I Was Lying

Derek drove past the moss decorated 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign and exhaled. He had been gone for about two weeks on his trip to New York. He had tried to find Mark but was unsuccessful. The trip was still useful as it gave him some time to ponder over the situation at hand. Stiles was a vampire now. Thing were very different, he had said and done things Derek would have _never_ thought _his_ Stiles would do.

Derek made a left turn; avoiding the street he usually took that led towards Stiles house and gripped the steering wheel. He didn't really have a set plan; he didn't know what he was up against. He still didn't know who had turned Stiles, if Stiles was stronger than him or what had happened with Jackson.

So many unanswered questions. _Important questions_. His knuckles were white with the vice grip he had on the steering wheel. He'd have to take this with a head on approach. Someone turned Stiles; someone stole Stiles life from him. _That's_ what he needed to take care of first. Find the fucker who caused all of this.

He turned and pulled onto the Hale property, he removed his key, got out of the car and started walking to the charred house. His mind was still filled with thoughts on how he would handle the first course of action when he entered the house and removed his coat, flinging over the stair banister.

"Hey Sourwolf"

Derek's heart skipped a beat; he spun around to where the voice had come from. There was Stiles, leaning back against the front door with his legs overlapping, arms folded and smiling. Derek's heart rate increased. Stiles looked ok. Way better than he had the night of his change. Of course, he had clothes on and wasn't drenched in blood but he seemed…more in control.

"Stiles, you uh…you look better than last time" Derek said focusing on slowing down his heart rate. He was sure Stiles could hear it.

"Yeah, I'm wearing clothes now" Stiles scoffed stroking the bit of skin his v-neck was exposing, "though; I was hoping you could change that, you see, a side effect from feeding is extreme horniness and Derek…I'm horny"

Derek gaped and shook his head "Stiles, we need to talk. You have to tell me wh-who did this to you" Derek felt the blood rise up to his cheeks. _Why can't I control my self?_ He thought to himself.

"Because it's me, I always know ho-"

"Don't…" Derek clenched his jaw "don't do that. Stay out of my head"

Stiles smirked, stood up off the door and stalked towards Derek. "What's wrong Derek? Don't like me in your head? Makes it too easy right? Can't hide your thoughts and how you're feeling from me?"

Derek looked away and felt himself involuntarily tense up. He knew where Stiles was going with this. He prepared himself.

"I should've had these powers a long time ago, probably would've made our relationship a little easier." He nodded to himself "I never knew what you were thinking, how you were feeling. And you _never_ want to talk." Stiles was circling Derek as he spoke his right hand caressing Derek's shoulders as he went.

"Now I can just read your thoughts and find out for myself" he stopped in front of Derek, grinning, and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller mans neck as he stared into his eyes. Suddenly he stumbled backwards and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What the fuck was that?" he grumbled eyes glowing and fading in retaliation.

Derek's brows rose, it had actually worked. He composed himself quickly.

"That was you telling me about how you felt the day after your mom died, how you thought it had all been a dream-"

"Stop Derek"

"How you woke up and went into your parents' room to find your dad kneeling at her bedside crying, how your world shattered all over again"

"I fucking said STOP!" Stiles growled fangs protruding out as a threat while he took another step back.

"How you knew you couldn't lose your dad, how you had to keep him from dying emotionally. Pulling him away from the bed and holding him until he stopped crying" Derek's pulse was hammering; he was taking a big risk here. Stiles could either runaway, kill him…_or kill him_.

Stiles grabbed the sides of his head and crumpled to the floor. Derek wasn't expecting that. He hurried over to Stiles and held his head close to his chest. He felt wetness through his shirt. Stiles was crying. Sobbing actually, as he grabbed on tight to Derek's shirt.

"Derek, I…I..said stop. Why didn't you stop?" Stiles said between hitched breaths. It was all an illusion to his humanity. Vampires didn't need to breathe.

Before Derek could answer the front door burst open and Jackson sped through, snatched Stiles away from Derek and crossed the room. Derek stood up and roared, claws extracting and fangs growing. _Jackson's a vampire too?_

Jackson's eyes shone as he glared back at Derek and lowered Stiles to the floor.

"Jackson? You too? I…thought Stiles killed you" Derek growled

"Well surprise! I'm alive! Well…not _really_. Jesus, fuck…what did you do to him Derek?" Jackson said pointing to Stiles trembling form.

"I reminded him of who he really is; he's not this _thing_ he's been turned into. He feels, he loves, he cares" Derek said shifting back to his humanized form. He hadn't shifted to his full alpha form but it was just underneath the surface.

"Well _gee_ Derek, tell him how much of a monster you _really_ think he is" Jackson sneered, hands in his pocket as he strolled over to Derek "tell him how much of a _monster_ you think he is" he eyes widening sardonically

"Jackson you're twisting my words" Derek glowered. Violent behavior wouldn't get him really far; he could practically smell the bloodlust coming from Jackson. If Jackson wanted to fight he wasn't sure if he'd win, and he'd lose Stiles.

"No, I'm pretty sure you called him a _thing_" Jackson knitted his brows begging Derek to deny his words.

"I didn't mean-"

"No, you meant _exactly_ what you said. You don't care about him; you're just like the rest of them. _Taking and taking_ until you don't need him anymore. Then you forget about him" Jackson was standing in Derek's face now.

Derek's wolf was going ape-shit, it felt the challenge from Jackson and wanted to do nothing more than tear him to shreds. Stiles was his, only he should be protecting Stiles. Not this arrogant bastard. Derek's claws grew involuntarily. Jackson's eyes snapped downward noticing the change.

"Oh am I angering you?" Jackson narrowed his eyes and laughed

"You know I love Stiles, I'd never say or do anything to hurt him" Derek gritted out; it was getting harder to hold his wolf down. It was clawing at his insides and howling its throat raw.

Jackson narrowed his eyes to slits, "Hmm…are you sure you love _Stiles _or his ass?" He flashed a big toothy smile.

Derek raised his brow and his wolf stopped abruptly. His eyes flickered over to Stiles who was standing up and walking over to them and then back to Jackson.

Stiles had a unreadable look on his face as he stopped shortly behind Jackson. "Jackson enough, lets go" he said sternly.

Jackson turned his head back to Stiles; "_What?_ I just asked him a question." He turned back to look in Derek's confused stare, "I mean like…I'd totally understand; it's phenomenal…the way his ass _squeezes_ down on my cock, it's insane".

Derek stepped back and looked wide eyed from Jackson to Stiles. _What?_ He thought to himself, though he wasn't aware that he had also said it out loud.

Jackson smirked a pointed over his shoulder to Stiles with his thumb. "Oh! He didn't tell you? Yeah, Stiles and I have been fucking for the past two weeks. burning, bloody, fucking. Honestly I don't know how you dealt with it…you know, him being a screamer and al-"

Derek exploded in to full alpha form and thwacked Jackson across the room and through a wall like a rag doll before he could finish his sentence. He roared and charged towards the hole. Jackson was roughly back to his feet before he was charged through another wall by Derek.

If any vampire had been reading Derek's mind it would prove to be pointless. There was only one thing on his mind. _Kill, kill, kill_. He leveled Jackson down into the weak floor boards with his paws and jammed his claws into Jackson abdomen as he slashed the vampires face.

Jackson's body jerked up at the impact and blood filled his mouth, Derek growled and lifted his paw to inflict another blow knock Jackson's head off. _Kill, kill, kill_

He went to bring his paw down but it was stuck. He growled and turned to see Stiles holding his arm. "Derek, don't!" Stiles shouted. Derek pulled his claws out of Jackson and used his other arm to knock Stiles away. He roared and turned back down to Jackson who gagging on the blood filling his mouth. Derek was no longer in control. He skimmed around Jackson's body in a haze of fury deciding where to attack. He chose Jackson's neck.

Jackson screamed as the fangs came down and bit into him. He was swinging and kicking into the alphas body, he was even breaking bones; but the adrenaline running through the alphas body blocked out the pain. Stiles sped over again grabbing the alphas head and neck whispering in its ear. "I love you, Derek I love you. You don't need to do this".

The alpha stilled, still keeping Jacksons neck in its jaws. Stiles began to stroke the fur on its head and whispering in its ear. "He doesn't mean anything to me. I only love you. _I'm yours._ Now let him go you big stupid Sourwolf."

Jackson could feel the alpha's weight shrinking him until it was Derek back in his human form. Derek's face was covered in Jackson's blood and he was completely nude having burst out of his clothes when he shifted. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.

"Stiles I…"

He heard the door shut and opened his eyes. Jackson was no longer beneath him and Stiles wasn't holding him. They were gone. He exhaled shakily and fell back on the nearest wall. He dropped his head into his shaking hands as he tried to hold on to the sound of Stiles voice.

_I love you, Derek I love you_

Stiles laid Jackson down a fallen tree and sat next to him. Jackson was writhing and screaming as his body healed. His insides had to rearrange themselves, when Derek jammed his claws into his abdomen he tore up his organs and moved things around.

The feeling of them pulling themselves back together was excruciatingly painful.

"FUCK! Fucking-ah! I'm gonna- I'm gonna kill him" Jackson choked out.

"You shouldn't have taunted him you idiot…I'll go find you something to feed from" Stiles said blankly getting up and speeding deeper into the woods

Jackson thrust his body into the fetal position and grinded his teeth together. His insides were putting themselves together and tearing themselves apart again as he body was still in shock from the unexpected attack and wasn't healing correctly, he needed to calm down. "This fucking sucks…ah! Stiles hurry up!

"Calm down. It can't be _that_ bad"

Stiles was back and he was carrying a deer with one hand around its broken neck. He bit it and held it to Jackson's mouth. Jack wrapped his arms round the small deer pulling it into his check as he fed viciously.

"Wow. Calm down Jackson. Seriously" Stiles said sitting back down on the tree and looking into nothingness. Jackson was done wit the deer in an instant and through it to the floor. He was completely healed and his eyes were glowing. He sped his way from his laying position on the log to a standing position behind Stiles.

He slowly let his hands glide over Stiles' shoulder down his chest and to his navel.

"_Mmmmm_, I'm never going to get sick of this feeling" Jackson purred into Stiles ear. "The blood, it just, ughh. It just turns me on so much." He started nipping on Stiles neck. Stiles pulled away.

"What the fuck Stiles!? What's your issue?"

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood ok. Can we go now?"

"No! You shrugged me off last time and now you're doing it again" Jackson barked.

It was in his instincts to be horny and lustful after a feed. It was the natural instinct of vampires. Interrupting it made them very irritable.

"Whatever, I'm leaving" Stiles grumbled vacantly before Jackson was pinning him to the ground and sucking on his neck, forcing his hand down Stiles pants.

"Jackson! Get off!" he pushed Jackson's face with his hand and tried to move but Jackson had just fed. He was stronger than him.

"Stiles, just…stop fucking moving and let it happen" Jackson growled tearing Stiles' shirt open. Stiles gasped and kneed him in the groin and he fell over.

"Jackson, I know that it's in our nature and everything, but really? Attempted rape? He failed his arms. _Some things just never got old._

"Is this about what you said earlier?" Jackson questioned, finally regaining composure "Because I _did_ hear you"

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "I said that to save your stupid dead life"

"You sure? Sounded pretty sincere to me" Jackson cocked his head "though I'm not sure Pavel would like that, not that I would tell" Jackson stood up loomed over Stiles who was now sitting on the fallen tree again

"It was nothing. I knew it would calm him down, so I said it. Now back off"

Jackson snorted and buckled his pants. "Honestly, I really don't care. I just need to get laid." He said walking away from Stiles. "And since _you're_ not putting out…I'll have to find other…_resources_". He smiled and sped off.

Stiles sat in the middle of the woods; listening to singing birds, the family of bears that were a couple hundred feet away, the sound of water trickling over the rocks of a small stream nearby, and the rhythmic thuds of a woodpecker creating anew home for itself. He closed his eyes finding peace in cacophony of sounds.

Shortly after his zen was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping. He opened his eyes and smirked at the large deer that was a few feet away from him eating a patch of grass located near the stream. His eyes flashed amber as he stood up and slowly approached it.


	8. Beautiful Predator

Isaac quickly descended down the old worn steps of the abandoned subway and slipped his phone into his pocket. He had just finished texting Derek letting him know he'd be a little late for the pack meeting because he was going back to the subway to drop his lacrosse gear off. He smiled bashfully to himself about his new life. He was a werewolf of course. That was an extreme change. But something else had changed; he had a family. Yeah, the pack loved to tell themselves that they had no choice but to be together, but he knew better.

He'd come a long way from his father abusing him and locking him in freezers for various amounts of time. He felt stronger, and more than just physically. With the pack by his side, he felt more comfortable with himself than ever before. Derek promised him a better life and that's what he got. The subway wasn't a castle in a far off magical land, but it was home. He and the pack had problems from time to time, but he'd come to trust someone; Scott. And now Scott needed him more than ever, seeing as Stiles wasn't himself. Stiles had always been his best friend and his go to, but with the way things were going he knew he'd have to be there for Scott. He placed his lacrosse sticks on an old decrepit pillar that was still holding up the structure of the old subway and walked into one of the train cars to lay his bag down.

"Helloo Isaac" a voice behind him sang. Isaac spun around immediately shifting into beta form and roaring at the intruder sitting calmly in one of the chairs of the train car. It was Jackson; he was sitting back twirling a pair of handcuffs around his index finger.

"Are these honestly supposed to hold you guys?" he asked knitting his brows together and looking in Isaac's direction.

Isaac was not in the least bit happy seeing Jackson. Just looking at him ignited a tingling feeling around the area Jackson had bit him and almost drained him of his blood.

"Why are you in here?" Isaac huffed over his fangs "You know what, don't even answer that. Just leave."

Jackson spurted out a laugh and got up to lean himself against the pole standing erect in the center of the train car just a few feet from Isaac. "But the funs just begun Isaac, come on don't be a…what does Stiles call it?"

Isaac grimaced, "Don't"

"Don't what?" Jackson laughed as he started dancing on the pole, Isaac had shifted out of beta form and was staring quizzically at the vampire.

"Jackson, seriously what do you want?"

"I want for you to dance with me" Jackson said swinging on the pole with one hand.

"Seriously Jackson I don't have time for this shit" Isaac sighed. Jackson stopped suddenly and looked over Isaac before speeding over, grabbing him and slamming him back into one of the seats. He climbed on Isaac at supernatural speed straddling his hips as their crotches rubbed roughly together.

"Well if you want me to be serious" Jackson hissed hotly in Isaac's ear. "I can be quick too"

Isaac felt a cold hand slide into the crotch of his pants and went to push the vampire off of him. "Jackson! Stop get off!" he said eyes glowing yellow. He forced his claws out and scratched at Jackson's lower back. The vampire eyes faded into their bright cerulean color as he breathed out and licked his lips with a smile.

"Mhhmm, Isaac. I like it rough" he licked on Isaac's neck and palmed at the werewolfs involuntarily growing erection.

"Seriously Jackson! Get the fuck off!" he tried pushing at Jackson's head. That was a mistake. Jackson turned his head and bit into Isaac's hand. Isaac shouted as the fangs pulled out and Jackson grabbed both of his hands pinning them down beside him.

"Isaac, I don't know what it is about you, but you taste so fucking good. So different from others I've fed off of. Let me make you mine" he said kissing up Isaac's neck.

"What? Jackson no" Isaac was starting to panic now, Jackson was too strong. He couldn't move. Jackson looked up into his eyes, their faces barely inches apart "You know…I could make you?" he whispered licking onto Isaac's lips.

Isaac jerked his head back and immediately felt Jackson's grip tighten on his wrist.

"Stop fighting me, now either you willingly be mine or I'll force you." He growled.

Isaac scowled out him and head butted him causing Jackson's grip to loosen up enough for him to kick the vampire off of him and run out the car. He didn't even make it to the steps before he was being tackled to the cold cement floor of the subway and flipped over. "Fuck Isaac! I _really_ didn't want to do this!" Jackson said as he grabbed Isaac's chin and forced him to look in his eyes. He felt something take hold of his mind. He was still conscious...but he felt odd. "You're going to be mine, you will let me feed from you whenever I want to, you will let me fuck you whenever I want to. You will also keep this from your pack. Understand?"

"Yes" Isaac answered, his voice not sounding like his own. The words just came out, but even though he didn't want to say the words, deep down, he didn't mind the response at all...

Jackson smirked.

"Good" he said as his fangs slid past his gums and he bit into Isaac's neck.

Derek paced back in forth within the inside of his charred family home. Isaac had text him two hours ago letting him know that he'd be a little late for the pack meeting, but two hours was ridiculous. Derek had a bad feeling in his gut. Isaac was never late to pack meetings and that was mostly because when he wasn't at school or with Scott he was with Derek. They'd grown close since he turned the boy and he had finally admitted to himself that he cared about him. He was stopped in the middle of his pacing by Erica jumping in his way and grabbing his arms.

"Derek, we have to go to the subway. If they have Isaac we need to get him now", Derek looked down and could see the slight bit of worry ghost over her face. He shook his head.

"If they do have Isaac, there won't be anything we can do about it right now. We don't know what we're dealing with and it would be stupid to dive straight-." Derek paused; he could smell a member of the pack coming. He moved around Erica, who had clearly picked up on the scent, to open the front door. Isaac was walking toward the Hale house with a wide grin on his face and waving. "Sorry I'm late" he said cheerfully as he reached Derek and Erica. He went to walk through the door way but Derek stopped him mid-way.

"Isaac do you have any idea how late you are? Two hours. The subway isn't even that far."

Isaac bit his lip and shrugged innocently, "Sorry, I got held up". He went to walk and Derek stopped him placing his hand on his chest.

"Held up by what?" he asked his brows raising up in question. Isaac eye's averted from his alphas gaze.

"Something"

"Isaac! What is something? What happened?" Derek didn't really know what to expect from the boy. But he surely wasn't expecting him to start crying.

"I-I don't know what happened Derek." Isaac said as frustrated tears fell from his eyes "I can't remember anything after..."

Derek squeezed his shoulders, "After what Isaac?"

"After walking into one of the train cars" Isaac said softly wiping the single burning tear gliding down the side of his face with the back of his hand.

"It's alright Isaac, Erica take him inside with the rest", Erica nodded and comforted Isaac into the house. Derek looked into the woods scanning he vicinity. His eyes caught a flash of something that seemed like a pale face. He blinked and looked harder but it was gone. He backed up, not taking his eyes off the woods and shut the door, going inside to fill the pack in on what bit of information he was aware of.

The bell rang: a warning to students that they only had a few minutes make it to home room before they were marked as late. Scott was standing in the entrance hall of the school; students brushing pass him with hurriedness, as he was looking for Isaac in the thinning crowd he noticed an unfamiliar face. There was a tall young man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. As he got closer to him he seemed to grin thinning his eyes slyly as he walked past and into the main office.

"Uh Scott!" Scott blinked and turned to see Isaac standing beside him he turned to look through the crystallized glass of the main office door to see the young man from before speaking to the woman at the front desk. She looked incredibly concerned with whatever conversation they were having. Scott nudged Isaac and jerked his head in the direction of the young man.

"Who's that?" he asks

Isaac shrugged, "Must be new, but what I do know is that we need to get going, _my_ teacher wont care if I'm late, ? Not so much".

Scott nodded and headed down the hall quickly separating and reaching their classes before the final bell rang. As usual Jackson and Stiles' eyes were following him menacingly all the way to his seat. starts to introduce a new project they'll be working on, involving lots of chemicals that can explode many different ways. The classroom door opens in the middle of Lydia raising her hand again 'just to make sure she was understanding correctly' and the young man from before walks through the door.

From the corner of his eye Scott sees Jackson and Stiles shift slightly. Mr. Harris neutralized the chemicals he was working on before stepping to the young mans side.

"Class, we have a new student"

Scott catches Jackson fidgeting and gripping the sides of the shared desk. He could see black pieces of the table crumbling underneath his grasp. He was glaring at the new student as if all he wanted to do was take off across the room and tackle him. Jackson's eyes flashed their grey cerulean and he squeezed his eyes shut. Scott also noticed Stiles squeezing Jackson's thigh as if to calm him. Scott brought his attention back to Harris and the young man.

"Now that all of that's out of the way, please introduce yourself", the young man nodded and looked at the class.

"Hello" he said almost purring his words, his accent wasn't too strong but it was unquestionably there. "My name is Pavel, Pavel Reznikova, and I'm new to ah, Beacon Hill"


	9. Mischief

Scott looked around the classroom quickly and noticed that he was the only person with a free space at his desk. Which only meant one thing, Pavel, who had Jackson ready to claw out of his skin was going to have to sit next to him. Mr. Harris placed his and on Pavel's back and gestured for him to Scott's table. Scott anxiously fixed the books that were scattered all over the desk to be stacked exclusively on his side. The young man walked over and sat next to Scott; he turned and flashed a white smile.

Now Scott wasn't gay or bisexual by a long shot, but there was no denying how attractive Pavel was. It was impossible to ignore, his skin was pale, but who wasn't pale in Beacon Hills, his lips were cherry red and full, his cupids bow dangerously defined. His jaw line was masculine and soft at the same time as they rose into sharp cheek bones that sat high on his face showing off his Russian heritage. His dark hair and thick brows made his piercing blue eyes stand out against his face making him even more intimidating. His gazing was interrupted by Pavl's voice.

"You have a bit of ahh…" Pavel said wiping at his lip, Scott blinked rapidly and wiped at his own mouth catching some drool on the side of his lip.

"Oh shit, uh thanks?" he said pulling his attention away from Pavel. He frowned when he turned his head to see Stiles and Jackson both staring evilly in his direction. But they weren't looking at him; they were glaring at Pavel. He looked back to the new student then back to them his eyes widening. _No way_. He thought before looking back.

Pavel seemed to be focusing heavily on whatever Mr. Harris was talking about.

The shock hit him like a ton of bricks when he finally remembered where he recognized him from. It hadn't been that long ago but it was coming to him in flashes. He clearly remembered the bathroom fight with Stiles and Jackson that had clouded over everything else, but he almost forgot about the other man who walked into the restroom.

Scott's face reddened as he looked back to Pavel. He looked so much younger, his hair was cut differently and he wasn't wearing rugged clothes that looked like they belonged in another century. He was dressed like a typical high school student, almost better than Jackson. Pavel turned his head slowly and smirked at Scott as if he could hear the pieces in his head slamming together. Scott decided to speak first,

"You're that guy, from the bathroom", Pavel quirked a brow

"_That guy_?", Scott shook is head and frowned turning back to his work

"Now's not the time to talk about it", Pavel chuckled

"What if I come to a decision that there will never be a time, and that you should not get involved?"

Before he could answer Scott heard shuffling coming from Stiles' direction and noticed him getting up and heading to the restroom. Before walking out the room he turned and looked to Pavel with a smug look, a look Stiles' didn't make unless he had stolen some of Scott's gummy worms or snatched the last burger off the grill. This was a different type of smile, a smile with darkness behind it. As soon as the door shut Pavel got up and made his way over to who was grading papers. Scott could see shaking his head and pointing Pavel back into the direction of his seat, soon after his movement became stagnant. Scott zeroed on what Pavel was saying,

"You're going to let me go to the restroom" he said, Harris nodded

"Yes I am"

"Good, also, you're going to always give me a good…grade when it comes to the assignments you distribute"

"I will"

"Good, back to work now"

Pavel's lips spread into a grin slightly showing off white teeth as he stepped out of the room. Scott instantly jumped from his seat and over to Harris' desk.

"Can I-"

"No", Scott frowned, it was if Harris had no clue what just happened

"But do you know what just happened?", Harris sighed

"I do know that you're not in your seat, now sit"

Scott rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk, glaring angrily at Jackson who had obviously been watching everything.

Stiles walked past the bathroom and made a left down the hall, walking past a door that led to the outside corner of the building. There were no cameras around and he'd need it that way. He leaned back on the brick wall and folded his arms, but then quickly raising one to shield his eyes from the sun. The charmed bracelet he had Lydia make did help protect him from the sun but his eyes were still sensitive to it.

When they had first approached Lydia about making them some type of charmed object to keep safe from the sun she had said no at first but ultimately gave in. She also made one for Jackson who decided to go with a necklace instead. He insisted on one shaped like a cross, something about irony.

They had been weary at first because Lydia, though she is a genius, is new to magic. But obviously she knew what she was doing; here he was, standing in the sun.

The door swung open and Pavel stepped through with a shit eating grin. Stiles didn't know how Pavel was managing to walk in the sun. He hadn't seen a charm or anything on him. But that's not what he cared about right now.

"Stiles, what are you doing out here?" the elder vampire asked slyly

"How about I ask the questions. Why are you suddenly a student? Aren't you like a billion? How many times have you done this?"

Pavel glared seductively and crowded around Stiles, caging him against the way with both hands beside Stiles' head.

"I've graduated twice. I tired of school after the second time. Also there was a war going on at the time…so you know" he leaned in and nuzzled his face in the crook of Stiles' neck.

"Which war was that?" Stiles groaned feeling Pavel lick down to his collar bone

"The first one" he replied sliding his hands up Stiles shirt, hiking it up to his chest and caressing his nipples. Stiles shuddered and arched into Pavel's touch. He reached down and began unbuckling Pavel's belt.

"No one wears these anymore, you idiot" he whispered in his haste, he settled on breaking the belt buckle and stuffed his hands in Pavel's boxer briefs, his hand was pulled out quickly and slammed into the brick wall sending pieces of brick crumbling to the ground.

Another one of Pavel's hands came up and clutched his throat pushing his head back into the wall as well. Clearly Pavel liked playing rough, the first time let Stiles know.

"What's with the sudden gain of interest in me Stiles? Hmm? See, I can't read your mind anymore…so I must ask", Stiles rubbed his knee against Pavel's crotch roughly.

"I haven't been fucked in weeks…"Stiles said fervently, Pavel's eyes flashed and he crashed his lips into Stiles'. He forced his tongue into Stiles' mouth while his lips abused Stiles' sensitive lips. Stiles released himself to Pavel's kiss and began to slip his hands back into his pants. His hand was pulled out again as he was pulled out and up.

Before he could say anything he was flipped around and pushed in the wall. The bricks felt cold and rough against his face but his vampire skin didn't scratch at all. The back of his jeans were pulled down and a finger was shoved into him.

"_Fuck_!"

Pavel chuckled to himself and continued to lick Stiles' neck as he fucked his finger into him. Stiles unable to control himself at the shock of pain, grabbed at the wall, larges chunks of brick breaking under his grip.

"That fuckin hurts!" He growled,

"It's going to hurt every time Stiles, you're always going to close right back up and be nice and tight for me" he said hotly as he shoved in a second finger. Stiles gasped as he pushed back on the finger as the pain subdued and was replaced with pleasure. He felt the hardness of fangs sliding down his throat, tracing smoothly over the stripe of saliva left by Pavel's tongue. He reached back sliding his hand back into Pavel's pants, pulling and jerking on the hard erection.

"Is that for me?" he hissed hotly, flashing a quick smirk before Pavel pushed his face back into the wall, suddenly he felt Pavel pressing against his back, his hard erection standing out against the fabric of his new jeans.

"You ready for it?" Pavel panted into Stiles ear seductively. Stiles responded by grabbing his shoulders, spinning around and pinning him to the wall with a loud thud. Pavel's brows were raised, shocked at Stiles' sudden dominance.

"Ooh, taking control, aye?"

"Shut up." Stiles winked at Pavel and ripped off his shirt, the remnants falling to the ground in torn pieces. He snaked his hands down Pavel's torso and paused when his hand felt a slight bump in his skin. "What's this?" Stiles asked, running his finger back over the bump. Pavel shook his head and exhaled. "Nothing, just a birth deformity".

Stiles raised a brow inquisitively and narrowed his eyes but quickly went back to teasing Pavel's skin.

Pavel ran his fingers through Stiles' hair and tried to make a move, but Stiles held him against the wall.

"Nu-uh-uh! I'm not done." Stiles kissed his way down to Pavel's nipple and licked it with his tongue slowly, then faster. A soft moan escaped his lips. He continued trailing his tongue down his body until he reached the waist of his jeans. He looked up seductively at Pavel, almost like asking for permission, but had every intention of breaking the rules. He slid his pants to his ankles and devoured his throbbing erection; the tip was covered in precum, which Stiles lapped at slowly before sliding the length into his mouth. Pavel's hips bucked as a jolt of pleasure ran up his spine.

"Shit! Stiles..." he moaned. Stiles brought his lips back up to Pavel's tip, lingering then pulling away making Pavel groan even louder. Pavel grabbed Stiles head pulling and pushing him faster on his dick.

"Jesus..." he growled, every flick of Stiles tongue sent a shock of pleasure up Pavel's spine. He was gonna come soon, and he wasn't ready to be done. Pavel grabbed Stiles hair and pulled him up and pushed his face against the wall again.

"Not bad, Stilinski..." A huge smile was on Stiles face.

"I wasn't finished."

"Well, that mouth of yours is very skilled…almost brought me over the edge, but I'm not quite done with you." He whispered in Stiles' ear. Stiles gasped as Pavel entered him quickly, catching him off guard.

"A warning wouldn't hurt! Shit!", Pavel chuckled. He thrust into Stiles roughly, only the surplus of saliva from Stiles' mouth providing lubrication. Pavel kept jerking his hips into Stiles, forcing grunts from them both. The pain was subsiding quickly for Stiles, the euphoria intensifying with each moment Pavel was inside him.

"Oh,_fuck_-yes, god! Stiles moaned. Pavel wrapped his hands around Stiles throat and squeezed and thrust again. Stiles had never been held this rough before. He was already close, the squeeze around his neck making it all the easier. Stiles was pushing back against Pavel, meeting his superhuman thrust at every shift in pace. Pavel would speed up and right when he felt close, slow down again. It was a marathon of ecstasy.

"_Fuck me_-ah Fuck! Yes! Right- _stay right there._" Pavel couldn't control it anymore, Stiles' words were ruining his focus. He was about to burst.

"Stiles I'm gonna...fuck Stiles I'm—" He let out a loud grunt, louder than all the others. Stiles felt himself come all over the brick wall right when Pavel came inside him. They were both panting loudly, not quite sure what just happened, but feeling utterly idyllic. Pavel pulled out and sat against the wall. Stiles stayed standing, all his weight being placed on the wall, his head still resting there.

"Christ...that was fucking amazing." Stiles rubbed his neck, still sore from Pavel's strong hands. Pavel was pulling his pants back on, fixing his shirt. Stiles looked down at himself remembering the fate his shirt had faced.

"Thanks for destroying a perfectly good shirt" he said sarcastically pulling his jacket on and zipping it high enough just to show a bit of his chest, but still wouldn't show that he was completely missing a shirt. He tried to fix his hair back but before he could finish Pavel was back behind him wrapping an arm around his waist and messing his hair back up. He turned and scowled at the elder vampire.

"What's that for?"

"I like you with 'just got fucked hair' " Pavel said before grabbing Stiles as and walking back into the building. Stiles pulled out his phone and sent a text.

You**:** **I think I found it.**

Jackson**:** **So it worked?**

You**: Yes Jackson I fucked him.**

Jackson**: I highly doubt you did the fucking**

You**: ….**

Jackson**: ;-)**

You**: Asshole**

Stiles slipped his phone back into his pocket before entering the building, when he entered the room Pavel was already seated looking profoundly involved in whatever assignment they were working on; as if nothing had happened a few moments ago. Jackson smirked at him as he walked inside. He saw Scott's head look over to where he stood and his nose quiver; the young werewolf then looked at Pavel seated next to him and then back Stiles and twist his face in disgust. Stiles smiled and took his seat.


End file.
